


Little Talks

by murphysarc



Series: iPod Shuffle Challenge [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, Just really angsty, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/pseuds/murphysarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gone, gone, gone away<br/>I watched you disappear.<br/>All that's left is a ghost of you.<br/>Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,<br/>There's nothing we can do.<br/>Just let me go we'll meet again soon.<br/>Now wait, wait, wait for me.<br/>Please hang around.<br/>I'll see you when I fall asleep..."</p><p>(Frank's gone and Hazel's tired of feeling lonely.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Song: “Little Talks” by Of Monsters and Men.**   
**Pairing: Hazel x Frank (Hank? Haha)**   
**Alternate Universe, Character Death**

“Frank, I just don’t know,” I whisper, my head down in my hands a silent tear falling down my cheek. I‘m sitting on the roof of our house, my house, the house and the wind whipping my hair doesn’t even calm me the way it should. “I just don’t…”

“You don’t have to.”

It’s then that I hear him, standing behind me. I whip my head up to see his warm smile plastering his face but I know he’s not really smiling.

He’s dead.

I want to be dead.

But I don’t know if I can.

“You’re not real,” I say quietly, but I can’t draw my gaze away from his warm, brown eyes. “You’re not real.”

“You know I’ll always be real,” he says, his voice layered with comfort. “You’ll always remember me. That’s good enough.”

“It’s not, though.” I don’t know why I’m still talking to him. “Because I can’t feel you. I can’t hug you. I can’t kiss you.”

“You know where I am,” he says. “You know where I’ll always be, yeah? You can come and find me…”

His image begins to fade and suddenly I’m screaming, yelling for him to stay. “I can’t do it! I want to! I do, I do! I want to! But I’m just too weak!”

“Don’t say that,” he says sharply and I stop talking, I do. “I know you can. I miss you, Hazel. I love you.”

“I love you, Frank. I’m tired of living without you…”

“Then follow me,” he says, a smile creeping back onto his face. “And I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

I nod, a smile on my face now, too. He’s right. I need him. I can’t live without him.

I’ll die with him.

And then he’s running and jumping and he flies off the edge of the building and fades, his silhouette merging with the setting sun.

And I take a moment to let the light in, to listen to the birds chirping, to the whir of the city, to the buzz of the bees. I smell the salt of the ocean, the pollen from the trees, the smoke from the cars.

I stare into the sun, watching as a cloud slowly covers the blinding light.

And as the light dies in the sky, I take a breath, take my last, and then I’m running too.

The ground feels springy against my feet as I bounce after each step, the image of Frank growing clearer in my mind. I feel the pavement against my shoes, and it’s just one more step, just one more…

And then my feet run out of pavement and I’m falling, down, down, down.

Down.

The sun catches my eyes again.

As it goes out, so do I.


End file.
